The Administrative Core will provide for the administration of the Lymphoma SPORE including administrative and budget support for all the SPORE investigators. In addition, this Core will provide communication with the National SPORE Program staff, coordination with the City of Hope Comprehensive Cancer Center Administrative Office, preparation of progress reports, management of financial and reporting obligations, organization of the weekly research meetings of the basic science and clinical research staff, coordination of intra- and inter-institutional and inter-SPORE projects, as well as organizing the attendance and presentations at the annual City of Hope Lymphoma SPORE retreat and SPORE workshops at the National Cancer Institute. Importantly, this core will be responsible for the oversight of the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs in the City of Hope Lymphoma SPORE. Publications, grant submissions and INDs will also be coordinated and supported through this Core. In addition, the Administrative Core will arrange the Executive and Steering Committee meetings that will review the progress of the work and organize the annual External Advisory Board meetings.